parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion, The Empress, And The Door
Brermeerkat's movie-spoof of 2005 disney film, 1979 cartoon film, 1988 BBC film, And 2000 Radio theater "The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe" Cast: *Jared (The Spiderwick Chronicles) as Peter *Penny (Bolt) as Susan *Lewis (Meet The Robinsons) as Edmund *Riley Anderson (Inside Out) as Lucy *Donkey (Shrek) as Mr. Tumnis *Lord Farquaad (Shrek) as Ginarrbrik *Stepmother/Frieda (Happily N'Ever After) as Jadis/The White Witch *Carl Fredricson (Up) as Professor Kirk *Lou and Penny (Over The Hedge) as Mr. and Ms. Beaver *Tony (Alpha and Omega) as Maugrim *Eastern Pack Wolves (Alpha And Omega), & Rogue Wolves (Alpha And Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) as Maugrim's Wolves *North (Rice Of The Guardians) as Father Christmas *Garth (Alpha And Omega) as Mr. Fox *Family Animals (Over The Hedge), & Fairy Tale (Shrek) as Little Animals in a party with Mr. Fox *Animals (Open Season), Western Pack Wolves (Alpha and Omega), And 7 Dwarves (Happily N'Ever After) as Narnians *Samson (The Wild) as Aslan *Bunny (Rise of The Guardians) as Oreius *Male Duck (Open Season) as Griffin *Ducks (Open Season), and Marcel & Paddy (Alpha And Omega) as Griffins *Rhinos (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Rhino with Oreius *Slash/King (Alpha And Omega 2: A Howl'iday Adventure) as Wolf#2 attacking Susan and Lucy with Maugrim *Zark (The Wild) as Genrial Oatmin *Sven (Frozen) as Phillip *Monsters (Happily N'Ever After), And Wild Animals (Horton Hears A Who 2008) as The Witch's Army *ShrekHuman (Shrek 2) as King Peter The Magnificent *Merida (Brave) as Queen Susan The Gentile *Kristoff (Frozen) as King Edmund The Just *Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as Queen Lucy The Valiant *Anna's Horse (Frozen) *Elliot (Open Season) as The white Stage Trivia *human shrek rides on Doncky who turn to a horse to stop prince charming from kiss fiona just like older Peter ride on a horse. Merida ride on her horse Angis to worm up when she shoot a targit with a song called touch the skyjust like older Susan ride a horse. Kristoff rides his raindeer name Sven to save anna just like older Edmund rides on his horse name phillip. Astrid rides on a Anna's horse (That Anna rids on the horse to find her sister Elsa before Queen Elsa sings 'Let It Go' on a on a mountian) just like older Lucy rides on her horse. And now, They Just Like Older Peter, Susan, Edmund, And Lucy the kings and queens of narnia got they'r horse's to catch a white stage. Movie Used *The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe (2005) *The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe (1979) *The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe "Series" (1988) *The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe "Radio Theater" (2000) Movies/TV Shows *The Spiderwick Chronicles/The Spiderwick Chronicles The Video Game *Bolt/Bolt The Video Game *Meet The Robinsons *Inside Out *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek The Third *Shrek Forever After *Happily N'Ever After *Up *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Alpha and Omega *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure *Rise of The Guardians *Over the Hedge *The Wild *Horton Hears A Who; 2008 *Brave *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Frozen Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Brermeerkat Category:Brermeerkat's Spoof Category:Narnia Spoofs Category:The Chronicles Of Narnia Spoofs